warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely Happiness
Lonely Happiness, Episode 5 of Fire and Ice, Season 1 Spiderheart scowled. He and his Clan had just watched their home erupt into flames. Where was NightClan then? He wondered, his mean nature coming throuh and accusing the other group of cats. Although, deep inside, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to have friends. He wanted a place to belong in. He wanted to have two sisters alongside him. Finchkit. Flarekit. Their ginger fur. Their sweet scent. Their bubbly attitudes. And his mother. Sweetbreeze. Her light brown tabby pelt. Her love of flowers. Her comforting nature. He was lonely. The three new kits of Runningbloom's reminded him so dearly of the three cats he missed so much. Hazelkit. The light tabby. Shinekit. The bright ginger. And Sunkit. The dark red. All she-kits. And all his. They were his kits. Runningbloom- his former mate. And all of a sudden he came to a stop. He had absentmindedly wandered into the forest. He looked down. There! A spider! It was dead, with a red mark on it's back in the shape of a heart. Ha, a spider heart. He thought. Then his eyes widened with an epiphany. It was him. A sign, meant for him! All for him. He raced back to camp, tripping over his own furry black paws in an attempt to get there faster. Then he remembered. There was no camp there anymore. He was going the wrong way. He was lost in the sea of green vines, leaves, and plants. He scowled yet again, angry at the world. -------- Ruined. A strong word with a strong definition. It could mean a cat, worried sick about where her brother is. It could mean a place, devastated by a horrible event. And it could mean a group of animals without homes. Broken. A powerful word with a powerful definition. It could mean a mother, anticipating the new lives her kits will have. It could mean a place, destroyed beyond repair. And it could mean a group of upset creatures, waiting for a savior. Hope. A meaningful word with a meaningful definition. It could mean a strong warrior waiting for the nightmare to pass. It could mean a place, where time will save it. And it could mean a group of sad critters, still holding on for something. The light brown she-cat sighed. She wanted this to all be a dream, and she could wake up to be on the dawn patrol with her friends. But she knew that was never going to happen. She shook her head, clearing it. Doenose was out for a hunt, trying to find food for the anxious queens. She padded along, trying not to make a sound, save the crunching leaves underneath her toes. She smelled it first, of course. The delicious smell of a clean kill. Only not the regular kind. She saw it next. The silky brown fur of a large animal. Of a deer. She looked again, not believing what she saw. Doenose gasped. The doe was untouched, except for it's nose. It had been clawed off, ripped off, torn off. Doe's nose. She gasped again. She grabbed the deer and ran back to the makeshift camp with newfound strength, and newfound happiness. Joy. A good word with a good definition It could mean a starving cat finding a piece of fresh-kill on a path But Doenose thought it meant a cat experiencing great happiness after a great devastation. After all, that was her.